


Dust, Allergies and Heats

by Luthienberen



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Allergies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Burgeoning heat, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Dawson was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with his Basil, but his Omega has other plans. Pity Basil didn't consider the dust when plotting.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/David Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic





	Dust, Allergies and Heats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



> **Mafief** chose the following Sherlock Holmes adaptation and 100fandoms prompt plus scenario:  
> Written [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 009 Dust.
> 
> I combined your A/B/O request with allergies as it was too good a combination to pass up! I hope it is enjoyable :=)

The warm glow spilling forth from their lodgings was a beacon of comfort to Dawson after a long day scurrying about London tending to patients. His bones ached, in particular his thigh from his old war wound.

_Perhaps Basil will be in a good mood and will play for me tonight...after a massage with oil._

Invigorated by the images flickering in his mind like the light through their window, Dawson limped to the door faster only to walk into pure madness - not _entirely_ shocking when living with Basil, but the source was a surprise.

The most unusual Omega he had ever had the privilege to meet and befriend was sprawled on their sitting room rug coughing and sneezing. Watery brown eyes met his over a quivering nose. 

"Basil! Whatever is the matter?"

Ignoring his own aches Dawson shut the door and went to Basil, crouching beside his miserable lover.

"I was cleaning!" wailed Basil in his normal dramatic fashion. "I deduced you would be weary with your old wound paining you after being out from dawn to dusk, so I thought to tidy up a bit as Mrs Hudson is visiting her sister."

He sniffed, whiskers drooping, before abruptly wheezing. Alarmed Dawson yanked out his stethoscope to monitor Basil's chest. 

"The dust…" coughed Basil.

_Allergies. Oh Basil._

Putting away his stethoscope Dawson smiled at his wonderfully silly Omega who loved his Alpha a little too much apparently.

"There was no need Basil, you know how you react to dust."

Basil shook his head stubbornly and traced Dawson's fury cheek with a shaky paw.

"Yes I do. You always look after me and I wished to do the same. I hoped you could relax on a clean rug for a nice massage in front of the fire then…" Basil's cheeks went rosy and his eyes watered from more than dust specks.

"Then we could take advantage of my heat with the judicious application of pillows for your bones."

Dawson's eyes widened as he now noticed his lover's scent as his worry lessened. _Spicy sweet from the expensive imported fragrance from India that Basil favoured ever since Dawson mentioned in passing he liked it - though Basil always denied it._

Now the scent was shot through with the intoxicating heavy aroma of an Omega in heat. Glancing down he could see that Basil's dressing robe hung open, the inside of his thighs wet as his body began to prepare for his heat, fluid escaping in occasional spurts. Arousal thickened the atmosphere as Basil reacted to the pheromones Dawson was now releasing.

Basil nuzzled Dawson’s cheek, arching against his Alpha. Dazed and excited, Dawson rose and with some effort opened their window a crack to air the room, before facing his teary Omega with an inviting grin and voice raspy with desire.

"Ingenious notion Basil. May I suggest we use the bath first so as to air the living room and cleanse the dust from your fur? Afterwards my Omega you can show me your plans for our rug, the oil and pillows." 

Basil's expression became one of mingled hope and passion, and in a leap his energetic and _supple_ Omega was on his feet, babbling and dragging Dawson to their bedroom with sneezes and slick heat trailing in their wake.

"Hurry my Alpha! The massage is afoot!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My 100fandoms Fic Masterlist On Dreamwidth](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/145463.html) | [My Collection on A03](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Luthy_100Fandoms_Challenge_Fills)


End file.
